


Fire In My Veins

by NouisChild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisChild/pseuds/NouisChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the brand new English teacher and Harry is the doting student.</p>
<p>Niall is the supportive flatmate and Liam is the supportive best mate.</p>
<p>Zayn is the perfect role model and Nick is the abusive boyfriend.</p>
<p>Harry wears  a mask to hide his sadness and depression.<br/>But Harry has a Fire In His Veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or; the one where harry is being abused by his boyfriend and louis is the teacher that saves him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extract.<br/>"You weren't there , you don't know anything."<br/>"Harry i know  bruises like that don't just happen magically."<br/>"FORGET IT YOU'RE JUST A TEACHER WHO COULDN'T CARE LESS!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In My Veins

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss._

_  
_Lyrics are the meaning of life.If you read in between the lines you can see what it's all about.People want you to believe it's all about learning and getting a job etc but if you ask me that's a load of bullshit.Standing here looking out at all these people.They're worthless.Everybody is worthless.The only thing in life worth something is love.

Sounds stupid right?But a wise guy once told me that love will pull everyone through everything.It does make me wonder though.Why can't it pull me away?Away from this hell hole, from this dick.I wish.

"Harry?You awake babe".His voice calls out to the balcony.I pull the robe around myself tighter.He always says bruises are ugly.Even though he causes them.

I feel two arms wrap themselves around me.A kiss is placed upon my shoulder.I decide to go rigid.Not with fear.But with the false hope that he'll finally get the message and leave me.

Hope is lost.What even is hope.Hope is stupid and shit and pointless.Fuck hope and fate and all that shit.

He spins me around to face him. 

"There a reason you're all frozen in place like a statue babe?"

I shake my head , my curls bounce out of the quiff that was perfected before it got ragged about.He doesn't believe me.I can tell by the vacant look in his eyes.He's somehwere else.

He's taken the so called "happy" drug.He looks at me as if i was a piece of meat ready to be cooked.

"Come inside Harry."

"No thanks" I say. "I want to get some fresh air." I turn to face the bustle of the city again, hoping he'll turn to leave.

But like i said, hope is pointless.

"Babe, i fucking insist you come inside _now"_ He sounds angry.Like he's saying it through gritted teeth.I shake my head again waiting for the blow.The smack to the back of the head.The push over the edge, but it doesn't come.He's doing it again.Giving me a choice.Like i even have one.

I follow him inside as he holds onto my hand.He smiles at me and pushes me into the bedroom.

"Nick i'm tired, please don't" He laughs and pushes me onto my knees roughly.

"Go under the bed and fetch my belt princess." He smirks at me as i bend down and retrieve his desired item.I hate the belt.It's not pleasureable in any way shape or form.Fuck him.Well i already have.

"Nick i can't i have class today.In an hour infact." I try to plead every time.But instead he just flips my robe up and slaps me with his belt.Leaving a mark on my butt.Like i said i hate him.

I grit my teeth hiding the obvious pain.I stand and i tell him i need to shower.He says no.He pushes me onto the bed and pulls off my robe.

He fucks me for 5 minutes and pulls out and cums on my lower back.It hurts and stings but i say nothing.Im his rag doll.

I shower and dry my hair.I don't bother taming it today.As i go out the door he asks me to bring some vodka back.

I'll spit in it whilst i pour it out.

I hate him but love him.

\------

The bus is sweaty disgusting and crowded.As soon as i step on i know i'll regret not walking.But it's so far and my current situation pains me to walk.I just shove my headphones in and grab a seat.As it's about to pull out of the stop the doors open and a guy steps on.

Hot.That's the best way to describe him.Brunette fluffy hair styled in a small quiff.Skin tight jeans and a blue shirt on.He had a blazer on and was holding a messenger bag.

He starts to walk down the isle and he hesitates looking at my seat.He smiles slightly at me and walks past swiftly.He drops his bus pass.

I bend down to pick it up and he still hasn't realized.I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look at him.

_Louis Tomlinson_

_23 years of age_

_oyster card_

_  
_23, thats hot.

He's getting off the bus at the same stop as me and i tap his shoulder.He turns and smiles.I pass him his 'oyster card' and he says thanks.Of course i can't hear his voice cause of my headphones.But whatever.I have a boyfriend i need to stop.

\--------------

Walking into college i bound over to Liam and take off my headphones.He hugs me and i groan when he brushes a new bruise.He looks at me with concern and asks if im alright.I lie.

Lying is what you do when you're sad.

I wear a mask at school.Im the happy kid.The big goofball.

Beneath the mask im the depressed freak.Big surprise.

Life is a load of shit to me.I have no family and no one who cares enough.Im finishing college and then moving on with my life.Wether that be death or travelling.Either one will do.

Sitting down in my seat at class i check my phone.The teachers late.Probably a newbie.

But of course my luck being my luck, in walks the hot guy from the fucking bus.

Dumb ass me thinks he's a student but as soon as he writes his name on the board i realize.Fucking dickhead Harry.

Now i can be graced with hearing his angelic voice.Just a few simple words yet i feel a fire in my veins.

"Good morning i'm Louis.Louis Tomlinson"


End file.
